And the Living Are Living
by Kikumaru
Summary: Takes place at the end of the OVA, when only Tasuki and Chichiri remain among the living. Tasuki and Chichiri travel together, in hopes of both regaining their hearts back. Tasuki's POV.
1. Prolougue

A/N: This takes place after the OVA, when Tamahome and Miaka are returned to their world, and Tasuki and Chichiri are left behind as the only living. This has REALLY light shounen-ai, so please don't kill me because I warned you. ^_^;; And, Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me. But I wish it did. Okay, I'm done. ^_^;  
  
----------------------------------  
  
  
I miss them all. Every single one of them. Why did Miaka have to go away from all of us? I know she's with Tamahome, but I really can't ever be sure, because I can't communicate with them any longer. The book is hidden away for another 200 years, and Chichiri and I won't get to see them again. All of the celestial warriors will be reborn. And I can never, ever see any of them again.  
  
Chichiri says I fell in a lake, which might be true, since I'm drenched from head to toe. The railing was rotted wood, and so it was broken off. I must've hit my head on the rocks or something...because I can't even remember it. I vaguely remember Chichiri whispering my name, and he was reviving me from my daze. I almost saw them though. I almost saw Nuriko...and Mitsukake...and well, everyone else that died. Their spirits are continuing to live on...so we can talk from time to time.  
  
I never went back to Mt Reikaku. News that most of them were dead, including Kouji, seemed to reach me quickly. They said that Nakago killed him. I cried after that, because now I had no place to go to. No place to wander...and my best friend was dead. Chichiri comforted me that night, and I decided to travel with him. That way...at least we both weren't lonely. We still had each other, and we still were the last two Suzaku seishi. We weren't alone, not ever. And I could still feel his warmth, where ever we stay.  
  
Chichiri carried me on his back, saying we couldn't rest and wait for me to get dry. Its hard to stop, seeing as its almost nightfall and I'd probably get frozen with the morning frost. I told him so, and he laughed at my stubborness. I don't like when people laugh at me, and I told him so too. Why would he laugh at something like that? My arms held him tighter as I began to slip. Funny how he can be so strong, to carry me all the way. He's weird like that. My head fell on his shoulder, and I almost fall asleep, whispering to him.  
  
I don't really like his mask...why does he need something to hide his emotion? Does it matter that his best friend betrayed him, and because he lost his grip, Chichiri was to blame? I wanted to kill Hikou, as soon as I could. I wanted to see him die. But Chichiri...I don't ever won't him to die. I want him to stay with me forever. And we can wander across the Konan empire, together.  
  
We still see Houki from time to time. I do think that maybe Hotohori really did love Nuriko, because I forget from time to time, and tease her. She doesn't exactly throw me into a wall, but I mostly end up on the floor next to Boshi anyway. Its funny, because that and when you hear her voice, she's exactly like Nuriko. Sweet and kind, never doubting that her husband's death wasn't in vain. I miss the dead so much...Its weird, because thats the only time I'd ever let anyone see me cry. When people died.   
  
But the dead are dead.  
  
And the living are living. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Fushigi Yuugi has never and never will belong to me. Although I'm dreaming of my personal harem...Anyway, more shounen-ai hints! YAY! :DDD  
  
-----  
  
I opened my eyes again, and then I saw him. Sitting over me, watching me with concern. Of course, its not real concern, but he means well...I hate that mask. Only because I don't have one, and I can't cover up my feelings with a magic, smiling mask, like he can. I asked him to make one for me, when we set out after the seishi had all died...because I cried a lot then, and I didn't want Chichiri to see me cry. I had always been so cheerful, when they all were around me.  
  
"Chiri," I sighed, and closed my eyes again. Thank you for being with me Chiri. I know I haven't been the best I could be these days, I know I haven't been the same Tasuki. I can't forget them...Nuriko...Chiriko...I can't say I had much emotion towards Hotohori and Mitsukake, all though I regret to admit it. Mitsukake and I were a little close, just because we both kept a close eye on Chiriko. We were both fatherly figures to him, and when he wasn't exactly helpful, we still tried to make him feel welcome. Chichiri was there when Mitsukake died...  
  
He said it was the worst experience you could ever stand to see...except perhaps your best friend dying because you lost your grip, he had added reluctantly, and that he hated all the soldiers around. I was surprised at this. Chichiri? He was the oldest one. The wisest one. Even though he was kind of the silliest one. I had never known him to be angry at anyone. I don't want him to be. He said he had lost control, like he had done with Hikou, and yelled at them all...  
  
I don't know why, but I can't imagine him yelling.   
  
"Tasuki no da?" He smiled, and I could feel the emotion, even though I could not see a sincere smile. He was holding my hand...never letting me go.   
  
"He did that with Hikou..." I thought, smiling. Chiri wouldn't let me go. Not when we only had each other left. He'd always stay with me...and I'd always help him. If and when I could. I finally found the strength to sit up in bed. I recognized my surroundings. This was the inn...the inn where I...where I hurt Miaka. Oh great. Now I'm crying again...  
  
"Chiri, why did ya have to bring me HERE anyway? This is w I hurt her..."  
  
"Oh stop it...it wasn't your fault, and you know that. Stop dwelling on the past.." The "no da" was absent from his voice, a sure sign he was very serious.  
  
"Dwelling on tha past? I'll tell ya what dwelling on tha past is! Dwelling on tha past is making yourself a freakin' mask ta cover a scar that happened years ago, thats dwelling on tha past! I'm not the one ya should be yellin' at, no, yell at yerself first for beleiving that ya killed him!" I grabbed at his mask, but I only managed to take off one. One of his replacements stared back at me, smiling as always. I couldn't help it. I was angry at him...it wasn't fair. I was just thinking of what I did to her...and I thought I meant well. I thought I surely did. And then she was hurt...and Tama was hurt...and I had hurt everyone.  
  
But now I had hurt Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri had taken off his mask, and then, for the second time, I saw him cry. I had only seen him cry once before. When Hikou had died...and then, I couldn't help it. I stopped crying, sat up in bed, and hugged him. I had hurt him...more than I had ever hurt him before...and I felt terrible.  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Chiri..."   
  
"Its okay, no da...I know I shouldn't be crying, no da. I should be stronger for you, no da..."  
  
"No, ya shouldn't. Its okay 'Chiri, we'll be okay together..." I hugged him even more, trying to be the person I was so many years ago. But then, I was being like Chichiri.  
  
I was being someone I wasn't. 


End file.
